The Dentist
by pokemypocky
Summary: One of Inuyasha's teeth is in serious need of help, and Kagome has to take him to the dentist. But Kagome is in for a not-so-nice surprise...


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story.**_

**"The Dentist"**

"OUCH!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jerked his head away, placing his hand on the side of his face where it hurt.

Kagome huffed. "Hold still, Inuyasha." She placed her own hand under his chin and pulled his face closer, then she flashed her small flashlight inside his mouth. "Yep... That tooth is almost completely black!"

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"It means, unless you want to continue being in pain, you need to go to the dentist and have it removed."

He gulped. "You mean... take my tooth out?"

"Uh-huh, yeah."

"It'll be fine Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said. "Everyone in my family has gone to the dentist all of their lives, and as a result, they all have very healtyh teeth."

"Speak for yourself!" Grandpa exclaimed as he looked up from his newpaper. Inuyasha almost hit the floor when he reached into his mouth and actually pulled out his teeth! "I've had to wear dentures for twenty years!" Grandpa mumbled. "I go in for one little appointment for a filling, and I come out with no teeth!"

Inuyasha closed his mouth and covered it with both hands. "I'm not gonna need dentures, am I?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "This is just a simple tooth extraction. All of your other teeth look just fine."

"I'll go make an appointment right now." Kagome's mom stood up from her chair and headed over to the phone.

Inuyasha gulped. _"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?"_ he thought.

**oOo**

The Higorashi family sat in the waiting room of the dentist, waiting for their turn. Inuyasha noticed that a small child was sitting next to him, holding the string of a balloon that had a picture of a tooth on it. He leaned down and whispered, "Hey kid, where did you get the balloon?"

The child smiled up at him. "I got it from the dentist for being a good boy while he cleaned my teeth."

Inuyasha smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! If you're good for the dentist, he gives you something really cool!"

At that moment, a man with brown hair, glasses, and a white coat came out, holding a clipboard. "Inuyasha Higorashi, please."

Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow as he and Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha Higorashi?"

"We needed to give them your last name. Besides..." She smiled sweetly. " now, he'll think that we're married."

Inuyasha looked away as he blushed.

"Follow me, please." The dentist led them down a hallway, and into a small room with a strange looking brown lethear chair. "Have a seat," he said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair, and Kagome sat next to him, holding his hand. "This is his first appointment," she said to the dentist.

"Oh, I see." The dentist smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. This won't hurt a bit."

"It better not," Inuyasha snapped.

The dentist put on a pair of white plastic gloves and a white face mask. "Open wide for me, please."

Inuyasha reluctantly opened his mouth, and the dentist looked inside at the bad tooth. "Uh-huh... Mm-hmm... I think this calls for a tooth extraction. We'll do it right now."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, we need you to close your eyes."

He looked up at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Just close your eyes, okay?"

"Uh... Okay." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he suddenly felt like something was pricking the inside of his mouth, where the tooth was. Then, the feeling went away, and his mouth felt strange, like it was asleep.

"You can open your eyes now," Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to Kagome. "What did he just blah blah blah.... blah?" He was shocked to discover that he could no longer move the left side of his face!

Kagome laughed. "He gave you novacain. That puts your mouth to sleep while he's extracting the tooth, so you don't feel any pain."

The dentist laughed. "Alright, we're ready to take the tooth out. Are you ready?"

Inuyasha relaxed and nodded, opening his mouth wide.

After about a half hour, Inuyasha's rotten tooth was extracted, and he had white gaws stuffed in the side of his mouth.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-Hmm," Inuyasha mumbled.

"See? You were were all worked with with worry for nothing!" Kagome laughed out loud, opening her mouth wide.

"Hmm..." The dentist peeked inside her mouth, and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

Kagome stopped laughing instantly and asked, "What?"

"I've never seen so many cavities in my life! We have to get to work on those right away!"

She blinked. "You're gonna just give me fillings, right?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Those teeth are too far gone. I have to extract them all immediatly and fit you with dentures."

"WHAT?!" Kagome covered her mouth in horror.

"Dentures?!" Inuyasha spit the gaws out and said, "I refuse to marry someone with no real teeth!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome started to cry. "Oh, no! No! NOOOO!"

**oOo**

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed as she jolted upright in bed. She frantically jerked her head around to make sure that she was in her bedroom, but the lights were all out. She looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was three in the morning, and sighed with relief. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and she yelped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he hurried over to her. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm... fine." She took hold on his chin. "Do me a favor: open your mouth."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just do it!"

He shrugged as he did what she asked of him. Kagome looked inside and found that all of his teeth were perfectly fine. Then, she got up from bed and ran over to the mirror on her wall, opening her own mouth. Her teeth were just fine as well, and she sighed with relief.

"Uh... Kagome?"

She turned to Inuyasha and said, "I just had a bad dream." She walked back over to her bed and covered herself up with the blankets.

"What was your dream about?"

"It was about one of my worst enemies," she replied with a grim look on her face. "Worse than Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo combined!"

Inuyasha jumped up and pulled the Tetseiga out of his belt. "Who is this enemy? Tell me who it is, and I'll slay him!"

Kagome yawned. "The dentist."

Inuyasha burst out laughing at her answer as he returned hyis sword to his belt. "Oh, now I get it. This whole thing is from your dentist appointment last week, right?"

"Right."

"But he said your teeth were perfectly fine."

"I know."

Inuyasha yawned. "I'm gonna go back downstairs and sleep on the couch."

"Okay... Oh, and Inuyasha?"

He stopped when he reached the door and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, I know this isn't one of my best fanfics, but I've felt really bad that I haven't posted anything in a while, and this random idea just came to me, so I thought I'd write it down and post it. That, and I wanted to let everyone know that my books are available on now. Check out the link to my deviantART page in my profile, click on my gallery, click on the section called "Book Covers" and when you click on each cover, you'll find a link in the description that should take you right to where you can buy each book on Amazon. Thank you!


End file.
